Currently, alignment methods such as those of a “protractor” type are used, even though the alignment method is ambiguous and leaves margin to error considering that the alignment continues to be visual.
The alignment of the lower extremities of the patient is mainly carried out by the surgeon's assistant using his bare hands, and the final angles necessary to fix some of the bones are measured with devices such as transporters, but the alignment is measured visually and it is very easy to overlook the final angle mainly because the desired final angle of the foot's sole vs. leg is 90 degrees, and an alignment with the tibia bone produces an angle greater than 105 degrees.
Patents US20100263129 and US830302228 owned by Emad Aboujaoude refer to a leg-foot fastening device oriented to align the foot and the leg not allowing any movement. However, the device described in the present disclosure is mainly focused on fastening the leg to the operating table and fastening the foot so that the surgeon can carry out the surgical procedure.
Differing from the above mentioned documents, the present disclosure includes the following:
The section that holds the leg (main piece (1)) has the ability to align the device parallel to the center of gravity and the weight's line of thigh, knee and leg, by having a free space to let the calf muscle outside of the supporting line leg-device.
The section that fastens the foot (secondary piece (2)) comprises a free space at its center which—once that the foot is rightly aligned in the desired angle—, allows the ankle to be drilled with an intramedullary nail through the mentioned space and at the same time allows the surgeon to maneuver or reach the bones of the foot's sole.